


[Podfic of] In the beached margin of the sea

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean black out on a hunt, and when they wake up, Dean's having visions and Sam can't get new, strange feelings out of his head. When John finds out about the side effects, he'll do anything to get rid of the "curse". But Sam and Dean don't want to go back to the way things were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In the beached margin of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the beached margin of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66879) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/In%20the%20Beached%20Margin%20of%20the%20Sea.mp3) (48 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/In%20the%20Beached%20Margin%20of%20the%20Sea.m4b) (50 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:44:00

**Streaming:**


End file.
